A Secret Truth Revealed
by Choice Creations
Summary: The last scene in Series 1 Episode 6 is filled with so much angst/anxiety; feelings of fear, shame, uncertainty, confusion and surprise. This ficlet is what I imagine would have happened if Sugar had actually confronted Kim about her secret.


The last scene in Series/Seasons 1 Episode 6 is filled with so much angst/anxiety; feelings of fear, shame, uncertainty, confusion and surprise. This ficlet is what I imagine would have happened if Sugar had actually confronted Kim about her secret.

* * *

Sugar: Oh my god. Oh my god. You, you fancy me.

Kim: I gotta go.

Kim walks a long stretch away from Sugar towards the boardwalk.

"Kiz!" Sugar screams as she gets up and runs across the stony beach. "Kiz! Wait."

Kim quickens her pace not daring to look back. She stares at her feet doing her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Slow down, you tit," Sugar calls. "I can't keep up in these bloody heels."

When she catches up with Kim, Sugar whips her around by the shoulder and asks, "All this time? Why didn't you say anything? Ai! I should have known. You're always gawking at my pair like they was flashing neon."

"I guess I didn't need to tell you then, did I?" Kim snaps as she walks away in a huff.

Following quickly behind, Sugar loses her balance on the rocks and twists her ankle, "Shite!" Sugar calls after her, "Kiz! I'm serious."

"Ya, well so am I!" Kim whips around angrily, the area under her eyes red and puffy. "I fancy you, okay! Is that what you want me say? Oh, to hell, I'm in love with you. There I said it. Happy? I've been under your spell ever since you saved me from your pervy brother in the school yard."

Sugar rolls her eyes to the left, twists her mouth, then rolls her eyes to the right struggling to recall the incident.

"And that's the problem," Kim scolds. "You never remember and I can't seem to get you out of my head."

"So what are we going to do abou' it?"

"'We'? It's my problem anyhow, not yours."

"Course it is. For Christ's sake, Kiz you're a fanny-licker and you fancy me. I 'spose you'll want to do mine or something" – Sugar feigns nausea – "or whatever it is you people do."

"That's not all we do, you know."

"Apparently you don't do anything," Sugar teases. "'Cause you're still a virgin."

"And you're a filthy whore!"

"And you _still_ fancy me," Sugar says smugly.

Kim bows her head. Her shoulders heave and tears stream down her cheeks.

"C'mon. Quit it, Kiz," Sugar implores as she looks about and over her shoulder. "This is embarrassing."

Kim furiously wipes away her tears and tries to compose herself. "Sorry."

"Ahh Kiz, it's not so bad. We're mates, right? Nothing's changed?"

Kim sniffles and nods. Sugar smiles sincerely and brushes away a hair that's blown onto Kim's face.

"Walk me home," Sugar says as she extends a crooked elbow for Kim to take hold. "I've gone and busted my ankle chasing after you."

They walk arm in arm, Sugar with a subtle limp. A cool, dry breeze makes the girls sink their chins deeper into their coat collars and cling closer together. The faint carnival music from the distant amusement park plays like a permanent musical theme to Kim's pathetic life of mishaps and bad timing.

"You know," Sugar says. "Despite Tom standing me up and you being a lezza and all, I've had a right good date."

Kim smiles and leans her head on Sugar's shoulder. They walk in silence. Kim breathes a sigh of relief, the burden of her deeply hidden secret finally lifted - although involuntarily - from her heart. The truth is out and so is she. Nothing could stop Kim from being...well, Kim; from taking risks, from being bold, assertive, daring, and from demanding exactly what she wants...

"Shugs," Kim says confidently. "I - "

"And just so you don't get your hopes up," Sugar says stopping in her tracks and grimacing at Kim. "I'm not snogging you goodnight."

They stare at each other: Sugar wondering why her friend – her only friend with the pretty green eyes - would want fanny when she could pull any bloke in Brighton. And Kim wondering how this gorgeous girl, with perfect lips, and legs to die for could still stand to be friends with such a plain, emotional, virgin lesbian who's obsessed with her.

They burst into laughter, the light of the street lamps twinkling in their eyes.


End file.
